CRISTAL VERDE
by LilahDasha
Summary: Ante el regreso del señor tenebroso, se viven años oscuros en Hogwats. Hermione debe luchar junto con Harry y Ron. Pero por otro lado Draco Malfoy es una pieza clave, en un aspecto que no estaba planeado.
1. Presentación de fanfic

**_Hola a todos, gracias por darme una oportunidad y leer el fic, el primero y único hasta ahora de mi autoría._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la magnífica mente de J.K. Rowling, al igual que el mundo de Harry Potter. El año de ambientación por ahora es 4° año en Hogwarts, ya veremos que pasa después._**

 ** _Desde antes que sepa que eran los fanfics, la mente (en mi caso) siempre crea nuevas situaciones, preguntándote: qué tal si esto hubiese sido así o ahí o con tal personaje… así que las ideas de han ido acumulando poco a poco, desde hace 5 años que he querido escribir el fanfic, pero no me habia animado, pero por fin pude armarlo y aquí estoy. Los capítulos serán cortos, porque así son más digeribles, a mí me ha pasado que cuando es muy largo, es aburrido… pero para gustos los colores._** ** _J_** ** _Actualizare lo más antes que pueda. Besos y abrazos._**

 **Resumen**

Una muchacha viene a lo lejos de la calle… se ve muy… elegante… ¿porque está así? Se acerca más, lleva un vestido ¿blanco…? … … .. … tiene la mirada perdida caminando como por instinto… lagrimas recorren su rostro… a momentos tiembla porque el frio es fuerte… hasta que unas gotas de lluvia mojan su rostro… sacude la cabeza y parece salir de su trance… mira a todos los lados y camina más a prisa… Se ve pensativa… de pronto se angustia y respira más fuerte… camina unos paso y desaparece.

Unos minutos después camina un muchacho… rubio… de traje… Esta herido porque su camisa blanca tiene manchas de sangre y se presiona con la mano izquierda cerca del corazón… se ve que no conoce el lugar está confundido… pensativo… como tratando de recordar algo preciso… está muy concentrado en sus pensamientos. Se oye a lo lejos un ruido… mira hacia atrás y se acerca una nube negra… pero, como si fuera tinta liquida en agua… corre lo más rápido que puede… desaparece al doblar una esquina… esa nube negra, son ¿hombres? con túnicas como de seda… mientras está escondido, él se concentra nuevamente en sus pensamientos y un momento después desaparece tal cual como lo hizo la muchacha…

Mi señor… han escapado… sin expresión y tranquilamente el que parece ser el jefe ordena: encierren a Narcisa… tortúrenla hasta que hablen… vendrá por su madre…

Y todos desaparecen en la misma nube negra con la que llegaron…


	2. Capitulo 1

_**Aquí vamos. Primer capítulo, no olviden dar review, muack, (parece un beso de un pato). XD** _

_/_

 _–Papá_ , _mamá… los veo en navidad– dice bajando a prisa las gradas con una maleta en la mano,_

 _–cuídate por favor hija–; –escríbenos Hermione– le dicen ambos padres._

 _–Así lo are– sonríe y sacude la mano, en son de despedida._

 _–Hola Hermione!– Dicen Fred y George que estaban a un lado del auto, afuera de la casa de la castaña._

 _–En marcha– Fred ingresa al auto, toma el volante y George ayuda con las maletas a Hermione, ingresan, cierran las puertas y arrancan._

 _–¿Cómo has estado ¡Hermione!? Tiempo sin verte– mencionan los gemelos_

 _–todo bien, gracias._

 _Pero ahora díganme que era tan urgente para que me hayan hecho empacar en solo unas horas –les cuestiona – bueno Hermione es una ¡excelente razón! –¡ES EL MUNDIAL DE QUIDDITCH! Mi padre por poco y no consigue las entradas, se agotaron rapidísimo pero tenemos una excelente ubicación, esta vez el mundial será en Bristol, por eso estamos tan emocionados. Todos, desde mi padre hasta Ginny. –_

 _Hermione forzó una sonrisa, bueno, no era que fuese una fanática, fanática del Quidditch, pero tampoco lo odiaba._

 _Luego de unos segundos, estaban ambos ansiosos esperando su reacción, solo acertó a decir: –wow entonces démonos prisa– y fueron más a prisa en el auto que el señor Weasley había encantado. Llegaron a la madriguera casi a la media noche, ingresaron y todos fueron a adormir._

 _Al día siguiente, viajaron en el traslador y se fueron hasta el lugar, pusieron la tienda de campaña y sin más espera se fueron al partido. En el camino los gemelos se encontraron con un Hufflepuff._

 _–Cedric!- saludaron al unísono –¡muchachos!- responde el, –me parece que perderás la puesta, Fred y yo estuvimos observando la práctica de los Búlgaros y no es alentadora, ganaran los Irlandeses!-_

 _Cedric Diggory sonríe ampliamente y les responde, –tengo la certeza de que será completamente lo contrario Weasley's, Bulgaria cuenta con Viktor Krum–_

 _Y así intercambiaban más palabras, algunos gestos y golpecitos de broma y juego … armaron la pequeñísima tienda de campaña, que por dentro era enorme, dejaron sus bolsos, y seguidamente fueron hacia el gran estadio, las gradas parecían interminables, ya un tanto cansados de tantos escalones, se detuvieron unos segundos a tomar aire en uno de los descansos, cuando se oyó la voz cortante y mandona de Lucius Malfoy._

 _–Baia baia, a quienes tenemos aquí, subiendo infinidad de escalones por los lugares más ¿baratos? – dijo mientras caminaba de lo más pavoneante, toda la familia lo observo con molestia hasta que Arthur les dijo:_

 _–vamos, continuemos, suban, no queremos perdernos nada del encuentro verdad? – Con una sonrisa amable, ignorando a Malfoy. Retomaron el paso hasta que Lucius con su bastón que en la punta tenía como un pequeño gancho, tomo a Harry por la manga._

 _Draco dando pasos lentos observando la escena, se acerca, dirigiéndose a Harry con una mirada despectiva le dijo:_

 _–muy pronto nos veremos Potter y no será en el colegio-_

 _Hermione que estaba conteniéndose giro la cabeza y observo fijamente a el rubio, quien al notar su presencia levanto una ceja y la miro de pies a cabeza, con la mueca típica de asco…_

 _Subieron aprisa las gradas hasta llegar al tope del lugar, Ron y sus hermanos al ver el panorama desde tan alto, exclamaron sorpresa_

 _–Realmente se ve ¡todo!– codeando a su padre_

 _–Así es hijos míos, les dije que teníamos excelentes lugares-_

 _A Hermione le impresiono la estructura de ese recinto que parecía un rascacielos hueco ovalado, la visión del cielo nocturno era espectacular y las estrellas brillaban._

 _El partido transcurrió con grandes hazañas de parte de ambos equipos, piruetas, atrapadas, pases, vuelos, etc._

 _Ron por su parte no paraba de mencionar todas las jugadas de Viktor y alabarlo hasta que se le acabaron la variedad de elogios… así que los volvió a repetir una y otra vez, con Harry a su lado, planeando como aplicarían en el equipo, todas las jugadas que apreciaron._

 _La castaña disfruto del encuentro tranquilamente._

 _Después, de cinco horas al fin Viktor atrapo la Snitch, finalizando el encuentro, pero gano el equipo contrario, por una diferencia de puntos._

 _–Bien, ha concluido, ahora vamos a la tienda que muero de hambre– dijo el Señor Weasley dirigiéndose a todos._

 _Bajaron las interminables gradas otra vez, mientras Harry y ron conversaban, Fred y George de igual manera y hasta el señor Weasley con Ginny._

 _Hermione iba de última observando lo entusiasmados que estaban todavía, luego de cinco horas de Quidditch, se limitó a escuchar, no era que fuese tan obsesionada de aquel juego como ellos, sonrió levemente… entre la multitud se retrasó un tanto, quiso acelerar el paso pero había demasiada gente yendo en la misma dirección._

 _Al estar a uno pasos de la puerta, buscando con la mirada a los Weasley's y Harry, vio que el detestable de Draco salía con su padre elevando las narices y manteniendo el cuello erguido._

 _Desvió la mirada y se apresuró para no tener que chocar con estos. Llego hasta la tienda e ingreso._

 _–Ven Hermione- la llamo Ginny_

 _–Si no te apresuras Ron se comerá todo– a lo que Hermione sonrió, camino hasta la mesa y se dispuso a comer los panques con miel y una taza de chocolate._

 _De apoco se anochecía, pero ninguno de sus vecinos pretendía dormir y ellos tampoco._

 _Hermione pregunto_

 _–Señor Weasley por favor, ¿podría salir a dar una vuelta?, volveré rápido- Arthur frunciendo las cejas, pero aun así su rostro era amable, respondió_

 _–mmm ¿pero a dónde iras?–_

 _En ese momento Hermione saco una cámara fotográfica muggle._

 _–Quisiera tomar fotografías del lugar, se los prometí a mis padres-_

 _Arthur, tomando su barbilla y meditando respondió;_

 _–con una condición. Que algunas fotos sean para mí–_

 _–así será señor, se lo prometo-_

 _Y dicho esto salió de la tienda, busco el lugar más alto para poder tener una vista panorámica._

 _Diviso una colina, y aunque estaba un poco lejos, pero valía la pena._

 _Caminó apresurada para no demorar más de lo necesario, subió y en la cima observo un gran árbol, parecido al sauce, giro sobre sus pies y volteo a mirar atrás, la vista era magnifica._

 _Tomo su cámara entre las manos, ajusto el lente y empezó a tomar capturas, recorrió unos pasos hacia atrás en el afán de abarcar lo más posible en una foto._

Cuando sintió un tope que limito su equilibrio, cayó de golpe al duro suelo lastimándose el codo y la espalada

–¡Auch!-

Soltó la cámara que rodo unos metros. Oyó una risa sarcástica, abrió los ojos, y vio a quien menos hubiese querido que estuviese ahí, ese rubio insoportable, insufrible y prejuicioso.

Se puso de pie sacudiéndose el polvo y sobándose los lugares adoloridos.

–Malfoy, claro _–_ dijo entre dientes

–Granger… estabas tan afanosa con esa cosa que no viste siquiera que estaba aquí, así que hice lo simple, decidí que notaras mi presencia _–_

dijo con una sonrisa de lado y haciendo ese tono desagradable, arrastrando las palabras.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior

–Ahora debes pagar por mis zapatos Granger, los ensuciaste _–_

Le espetó, mientras se veía el calzado izquierdo

 _–_ ¡Si tú fuiste quien extendió el pie apropósito!, solo para que note tu "grandísima presencia" _–_

Giro los ojos y se volteó de lado

–La castaña fue a recoger su cámara y continúo tomando fotos ignorándolo.

–¿¡Qué diablos es eso!? _–_ le pregunto gritándole…

 _–N_ o te interesa Malfoy _–_ le respondió con desdén.

-tú no sabes lo que me interesa o no sangre sucia, dame eso!

 _–A_ vanzo hacia ella y le arrebato ese objeto muggle.

–¡Devuélvemelo!- he intento quitárselo de las manos, pero por supuesto el rubio no le presto ni la mayor importancia y empezó a revisar dicha cosa, lo observo por todos los ángulos y oprimió todo lo que tenía relieve.

Hermione intentaba alcanzarlo estirándose y parándose de puntas, pero el muchacho era más alto.

–¡Dámela! _–_ lo tomo por el antebrazo tirando de el para llegar a su cámara.

–Quítate _–_ la empujo, Hermione reunió sus fuerzas y de un salto se abalanzo a la espalda del hurón.

–¡Qué demonios crees que haces!? _–_ le dijo Malfoy tratando se quitársela de encima, como cuando un perro quiere quitarse algo molesto de su lomo.

–Cuando me des mi cámara te suelto _–_ le respondió sarcásticamente.

Mientras discutían, peleaban y se jaloneaban.

Un sonido muy fuerte como el de una explosión los detuvo, se giraron ambos de golpe, Draco soltó la cámara, que por el golpe ese objeto ya no debería funcionar, Hermione cayó al piso una vez más, tomo su cámara y corrió a ver más de cerca que pasaba, el campamento estaba en llamas, todos corrían despavoridos, tratando de escapar, los ataques parecían provenir de todos lados.

–¡Mierda!-

el rubio abrió sus ojos y gruñendo bajo la colina, dando saltos y esquivando algunos obstáculos como piedras y ramas.

Asustada por el repentino ataque, la castaña pudo divisar a un grupo de 15, más o menos con túnicas negras, capuchas y máscaras plateadas.

–p…pero… ¿qué?- realizando maleficios imperdonables, de igual manera bajo corriendo, y saco su varita, llego a la tienda agitada, pero ya no estaba nadie.

Se alegró y preocupo a la vez, pasaron mil cosas por su mente, no sabía dónde estaban todos, y como escaparía de ahí.

Cuando una explosión la tomó por sorpresa, lanzándola al suelo…

 _/_

 ** _Corregí_** _ **el cap, creo que ya esta mas entendible. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, saludos. 3**_


	3. Capitulo 2

**_Hola a todos. Espero tengan un excelente día. Gracias por darme la oportunidad de leer esta historia, gracias por las recomendaciones que me ayudan a mejorar, continúen por favor. Y así les va el segundo capítulo. Besos!_**

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

CAPITULO DOS:

 _–_ Donde está Hermione? _–_ preguntó Harry.

 _–_ Fue a tomar algunas fotos, ya debería estar de vuelta, de seguro ya está por llegar _–_ responde Ginny.

 _–_ No queremos que la comida se enfríe verdad, ¡vamos! Todos a la mesa _–_ señala Arthur, y todos corrieron a sentarse, tenían mucha hambre, ya que en el torneo no habían comprado nada, ningún snack, por los altísimos precios que arbitrariamente habían alzado los comerciantes, al preguntar por algunos dulces, chocolates, sándwiches, etc.

Estos habían triplicado sus costos. Harry no había podido ir al Gringotts, para poder retirar ni un galeón, por el tiempo, así que tampoco tenía suficiente dinero para comprar y disfrutarlo entre todos.

Ron como siempre fue el primero en llenar lo más que pudo a su plato,

 _–_ ¡Ron! compórtate… o se lo diré a mamá _–_ le advirtió Ginny.

 _–_ ¿Qué? Tengo hambre _–_ dijo el pelirrojo con la boca llena

 _–_ Ronnie, estoy seguro de que cuando lleguemos a casa _mamá_ va a golpearte con la escoba _–_

 _–_ Pero antes de eso Fred, yo apuesto a lo hará cocinar una semana entera y si no le sale bien, ahí viene la escoba sobre tu cabeza Ronnie _–_.

Los gemelos rieron y dejando a Ron un tanto avergonzado se dispusieron a disfrutar de sus alimentos. Cuando se escuchó explosiones y gritos, todos se detuvieron y Arthur fue a echar un vistazo fuera de la tienda.

Solo demoró unos segundos y regresó.

–¡Todos, tomen sus cosas ya! Hay que salir de aquí-

En la mesa, se le quedaron viendo desconcertados

 _–_ ¿Pero, porque? ¿Qué pasa? _–_ Preguntó Harry

 _–_ Solo son festejos papá _–_ dijo George

 _–M_ ientras mordía una patata.

 _–_ Hagan lo que les estoy ordenando, ¡ahora!... _–_ respondió Arthur, tomo su mochila y saco su varita para apagar las luces

 _–N_ o es un festejo, es un ataque _–_.

Se miraron unos a otros

 _–P_ ero y ¿Hermione? Como la encontraremos, está en peligro ahí afuera _–_

 _–V_ ayamos a buscarla Harry _–R_ on saliendo con su varita en mano.

Arthur los detuvo _–_ ¡No!, vayan al traslador es la única forma de salir de aquí, háganlo ahora _–_ y salieron de la tienda.

Afuera era el caos total con todos corriendo y recibiendo empujones para abrirse paso, por lo que se dispersaron, de noche, se desorientaron y todas las colinas parecían iguales.

 _–¿H_ acia dónde estaba el traslador, lo recuerdas _?–_ Harry observo a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido

 _–E_ s difícil reconocer el lugar Ron _–_

 _–_ No podemos encontrar el traslador, tampoco hemos visto a Hermione, ¿y mis hermanos?… Si estaban aquí hace un momento ¡que aremos! _–_ Ron estaba hiperventilándose del miedo…

 _–_ shhhhh cállate Ron, ¿escuchas eso?... Alguien se acerca _–_

Ambos observaron en todas la direcciones.

Con una ráfaga de viento fuerte, seguido de una nube negra, dos seres de negro aparecieron delante de ellos, estos se quitaron las máscaras; eran padre e hijo Malfoy.

 _–_ Potter, creí que ya habrías corrido como el resto de las comadrejas Weasley's _–_ Se burló Draco.

Ron y Harry los apuntaron con sus varitas, pero este fue más rápido

 _–_ ** _Expelliarmus_** _–_ y quedaron desarmados.

 _–Aunque veo que tienes a tu fiel escudero, la zanahoria–._

 _–Creo que podría servirte…_ _…_ _durante algunos segundos, al menos_ _– acoto._

 _–_ _Pero al final ninguno continuara con vida–_

 _–_ Ya nada impedirá que esta vez se cumplan los planes de mi señor _– intervino Lucius Malfoy_.

 _–Entonces debería encargarse usted mismo de acabar con migo– le dijo Harry reuniendo con toda la valentía._

 _–T_ e mataría, eso no lo dudes, pero él es quien debe hacerlo, es algo que el mismo quiere y debe hacer _–_

Cuando ambos Mafoy's, se disponían a lanzar al menos un **_Imperius_** para controlarlos, les golpeo en el pecho una luz celeste

 _–¡_ _ **Stupefy**_ _!–_

Y ambos salieron volando unos metros. Inconscientes en el suelo.

Hermione asomó la cabeza de detrás de una tienda.

–¿Están bien? Hay que irnos ¡ya! Vienen muchos más, son como 50, no tenemos oportunidad _–_ y salieron de allí dando pasos rápidos.

 _–¿Dónde estabas?, ¿porque tardaste tanto? Se suponía que eran solo unas fotos– Ron no paraba de preguntarle._

 _–_ Luego se los diré _– susurro ella._

 _–_ Todo entro en caos y no sabíamos ni siquiera ¡donde buscarte! _–_ le regaño Harry.

–Sería muy útil si los magos usaran celulares ¿no? _–_ les dijo Hermione

–Así hubiese llamado y en unos momentos nos habríamos encontrado _–_.

–Celu…que? _–_ pregunto Ron

 _–_ Algo que a tu padre le encantaría _–_ respondió Harry.

 _–gracias Herms, siempre terminas salvándonos– le agradeció Harry._

 _–¿Ahora hacia dónde? – Ron miraba en todas direcciones buscando el lugar donde estaba su transporte._

Caminaron con cuidado para que no los oigan.

 _–Siempre supe que Lucius Malfoy era uno de los seguidores de Voldemort– dijo Harry de repente. –Ahora puedo estar más que seguro–_

 _–Toda la familia Malfoy debe estar a favor de el– respondió ron –ya ves Draco está siguiendo los mismos pasos de su papi–_

 _Hermione se detuvo un momento, sus amigos giraron sus rostros hacia ella._

 _–si es así, siento lastima por el– dijo la castaña_

 _–¿Lastima? La miraban ambos con los ojos entre abiertos._

 _–Si, por vivir en un mundo desde que naces, en el que solo hay sentimientos de odio, codicia, poder, y prejuicios–_

 _–pero eso es lo que son esa familia desde hace siglos, siempre han llevado esos sentimientos, aun si hubiesen crecido entre una familia buena, ¡lo llevan en los genes! –_

 _La muchacha con la mirada baja, asintió con la cabeza, y continuaron caminado._ Llegaron hasta la vieja bota, y una explosión en el cielo les mostró la marca tenebrosa, este año sería diferente a los anteriores, y Harry podía presentirlo…

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 ** _Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!_**


	4. Capítulo 3

**_¿Cómo han estado?, espero que bien… aquí les traigo un nuevo cap._**

 ** _lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_** ** _lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_**

CAPITULO 3:

Llegaron a la madriguera y la señora Weasley los recibió acongojada, corrió a abrazarlos, revisándolos con las manos, por si tenían alguna herida.

 _Los regañó, por haberse separado de los demás…_ –lo importante es que por fin están aquí– les dijo dándoles palmaditas en los hombros.

–Debió estar realmente preocupada– comento Ron

–en otra situación me habría dado unos buenos golpes, hasta cansarse–.

Entraron a la casa a comer, calentarse y cambiarse.

Después de unos días salieron con sus maletas hacia el Expreso, que los llevaría a Hogwarts, llegaron a la estación dejaron su equipaje en la parte de atrás.

Se veía en las expresiones y caminar de los demás brujas y magos que estaban asustados, alertas y temerosos, desde hace muchos años atrás no había ocurrido un ataque así… solo cuando _"el que no debe ser nombrado"_ vivía entre ellos.

Se despidieron como de costumbre de los señores Weasley y el expreso se puso en movimiento. Harry, Ron y Hermione en una de las cabinas charlaban sobre diversos temas, el carrito de los dulces ya había pasado, pero en ese momento no quisieron comer nada, después de tanta charla tenían sed, Hermione se ofreció a ir a comprar algo que refrescara sus gargantas.

Salió de la cabina y avanzo hacia la parte de adelante en busca del carrito, cuando de repente la jalaron violentamente hacia una de las cabinas, tapándole la boca y agarrándola fuertemente para que no pueda resistirse. Logró sacudir el cabello de su rostro y vio a Crabbe y Goyle sujetándola.

Draco estaba al frente y les ordeno: –siéntenla y que no se mueva–, los dos gorilas obedecieron.

El rubio sentado de lo más plácidamente la miraba con ojos felinos.

–fuiste tú, ¿cierto?–

Hermione lo veía con los ojos entrecerrados, en son de duda.

–esos dos inútiles realmente no hubiesen sobrevivido, de no ser por ti–

El rubio se puso de pie –lo que me sorprende es tu intrepidez, y estupidez Granger–

Levantó una ceja y se puso serio –atacar a dos magos de sangre pura, de un linaje de siglos, de la elite más importante, ¿cómo te atreves? ¡Tú! una inmunda muggle– le espetó con rabia…

Avanzo unos pasos hacia ella y se le puso justo al frente, se agacho para tenerla cara a cara –la próxima vez no será así– le susurro con un lúgubre tono

–Te traje aquí para advertirte que no vuelvas a interferir o me desacere de ti, antes, ¿acaso no quieres vivir unos meses más?–

La castaña se limitó a escuchar, porque aunque quisiese responderle, no podía, la mano de Goyle era como una manopla.

Y con una mirada, Malfoy les ordenó a sus secuaces que la sacaran de allí. Ambos la levantaron y como un simple papel, la empujaron fuera…

Recuperando la estabilidad se quedó un momento en silencio parada allí, no había nadie en el corredor… la habían amenazado por salvar a sus amigos. Respiro profundo y con pasos errantes volvió hacia su cabina. Empujo la puerta corrediza. Harry y Ron se acercaron…

–Hermione, porque tardaste, ¿Qué paso? ¡Estás temblando! –

Con la mirada nerviosa se sentó, y les conto lo que había ocurrido.

–¡COBARDE!– Ronald se puso rojo, rojo del disgusto. –¡Cuando lo vea lo matare! ¡Lo matare!–

–Tiene miedo de que le contemos a todos que es un mortifago,  
los Malfoy deben tener algún tipo de "misión", por eso te amenazo– dijo Harry preocupado y pensativo.

–Lamento que tuvieras que pasar por eso Hermione, no volverá a ocurrir, nosotros te cuidaremos– le dijo Harry mientras le daba palmaditas.

–¡Claro que no volverá a pasar! Pero antes debemos arreglar cuentas con ese maldito, ¡partiéndole la cara!– dijo Ron, haciendo puños. –¡Además debemos reportar esto a la profesora McGonagall!–

–No, Ron… no nos creerán. Y aunque les contemos sobre el ataque en el mundial de Quidditch, nos pedirán pruebas y no las tenemos– dijo Harry frustrado.

–Lo que debemos hacer es vigilar a Draco, para poder atraparlo infraganti– susurro para que solo Ron y Hermione lo escucharan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Una vez en Hogwarts, todos estaban claramente asustados, la notica del ataque en el mundial de Quidditch y la marca tenebrosa, era tema de charla.

Aun así, se llevó a cabo el torneo de los tres magos, con los huéspedes de otras escuelas de magia. Y más la sorpresa de Harry, sus amigos, compañeros, en si toda Hogwarts, sobre cómo habría entrado su nombre en el cáliz y ser elegido como el cuarto campeón en este peligroso torneo.

Por otra parte, Draco desde que había llegado al colegio se concentraba en ir de los salones de clases a volver a su habitación y encerrarse, hubo ocasiones en las que ni siquiera se aparecía en el gran comedor.

Había sido castigado por su padre y por los otros mortífagos, así lo demostraba la cortada que tenía en el pómulo derecho, que era disimuladamente cubierta por los mechones rubios que caían sobre su rostro. Se había atrasado en el ataque al campamento, en el cual debía iniciar sus actividades como mortífago, san Potter y la zanahoria habían escaparon otra vez, a causa de ese retraso, hubiesen podido alcanzarlos cuando todavía estaban en su tienda y acorralarlos, era la ocasión perfecta para atrapar al muchacho lejos de la protección de Dumbledore y de Hogwarts. Cuando todo era un caos.

Ahora debían modificar los planes.

Estaba tranquilo por su nueva identidad de mortífago, estaba a salvo aunque, Harry o alguno de esos, se lo dijeran al colegio entero, sabía que no tendrían prueba alguna. Así que continuó actuando de la misma manera con todos, solo que se ausentaba por cosas, "asuntos que tenía que hacer". Según dijo a algunos…

 ** _lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_** ** _llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_**

Por favor, no olviden dejar sus reviews. Saludos.


	5. Capítulo 4

**_Hola, mis queridos lectores, he estado pensando en ponerle OST a este fic con diversos temas musicales… aunque leí que no es recomendable hacerlo… lo que pasa es que al escribir siempre escucho música, es mi fuente de inspiración …déjenme sus opiniones para saber si les gustaría. Gracias._**

 **llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

 ** _CAPITULO 4_**

El torneo, el cáliz de fuego, y el nombre de Harry saliendo de él, siendo menor de edad, según las nuevas reglas… fue una sorpresa para todos.

Para ese entonces, la mayoría de los estudiantes ya había olvidado los sucesos del mundial. Estaban muy entretenidos con el espectáculo que tenían el privilegio de observar, después de más de cien años que no se celebraba. Sin contar lo interesante que era tener chicos nuevos como los de Durmstrang y para los muchachos tener a las hermosas señoritas de Beauxbatons, las cosas se habían puesto más interesantes he incomodas porque tenían que ir en pareja al tradicional baile.

 _–Harry, como es que todavía no tenemos pareja– le pregunto Ron preocupado_

 _–Es más difícil de lo que pensé– respondió este_

Mientras recorrían los pasillos de Hogwarts. _Observando como para otros (especialmente para los_ Durmstrang _) era pan comido invitar a las chicas. Todas caían rendidas a sus pies._

 _Al doblar una esquina, se toparon con la pandilla de los Slytherin._

 _–Miren quienes están por aquí…la comadreja y el cuatro ojos– en tono burlón_

 _–¿Aprendiendo cómo hablarle a una chica, sin que salga aterrada? – les pregunto desdeñosamente seguido de una rosa estrepitosa, junto a esos dos grandulones idiotas._

 _–Cierra la boca Malfoy, no me interesan tus comentarios– le respondió Harry con enojo._

 _Avanzaron hacia adelante, siguiendo su camino._

 _–Sería mejor si van juntos al baile, así al menos tendrán compañía– les grito ese rubio a modo de concejo, mientras se alejaba. Para luego regodearse entre sus dos gorilas._

 _Hermione que venia del lago negro, se topó con sus amigos._

 _–¿Todo bien? Les pregunto, ya que había oído lo último que ese oxigenado les grito._

 _–Sí, no es nada, vámonos ya– y caminaron rumbos a su clase._

 _Ingresaron al salón de Transformaciones donde la profesora McGonagall estaba ya en su escritorio, los saludo con la mirada por encima de sus gafas. Avanzando ya en clase, cada uno recibo un pequeño retrato de un personaje importante en el mundo de la magia, el cual tenían que sacar de ahí, convertido en una estatua de mármol pequeña._

 _Como siempre, Hermione lo hizo perfectamente, Harry intento varias veces y Ron… bueno… realizaba su intento número 35._

 _A los demás tampoco les iba muy bien, Seamus Finnigan por ejemplo, trato de relajarse, respirar hondo… para no… –¡bum!– el pobre retrato ni tuvo tiempo de gritar, porque quedo hecho cenizas en un segundo._

 _La profesora los miro con severidad –Ya es este nivel de curso deben ser capaces de realizar estos ¡hechizos!– les regaño severamente._

 _Saliendo de la clase, se dirigieron al gran comedor, todo se veía delicioso y apetecible, una vez quedaron satisfechos, Hermione se puso de pie y les anuncio a sus compañeros que debía ir a la biblioteca, para pedir prestado un libro, antes de que otro estudiante lo sacara._

 _–Ni siquiera puedes disfrutar de la comida sin dejar de pensar en los libros? –_

 _Le dijo Ron mientras masticaba con la boca abierta._

 _Harry esbozó una sonrisa divertida, pinchando con su tenedor una patata con salsa._

 _Ella tomo su mochila, no le prestó atención a lo dicho por el pecoso y salió de allí._

 _–Los veo luego–. De camino vio a varios Raw, Hulff y Gry todos con un objetivo; las chicas de_ Beauxbatons.

 _Temblando, sudando, nerviosos, tartamudeando, pidiéndoles sean sus parejas para el baile. Algunas no podían aguantar la risa al verlos, otras se sentían incomodas y sonreían levemente. Al final pocos eras los aceptados…_

 _Hermione se preguntó entonces; ¿con quién iría al baile? sabía que, si ella no invitaba a Ron, él no lo aria. Seguro estaría soñando en ir con Fleur Delacour._

 _Apresuro un poco el paso, cruzo en suave césped y a lo lejos vio a Malfoy, que se dirigía con pasos firmes en su dirección._

 _Dio un respingo del susto, pero lo disimuló, no iba a salir corriendo o desviar su camino, no le iba dar el gusto de que se sienta más importante todavía._

 _En su andar, Draco, siempre iba firme, pero esta vez era como si quisiera impresionar a alguien, ¿acaso estaba en una pasarela?, por ese caminado parecía que sí, pasando la mano derecha por entre el cabello y la otra mano en el bolsillo._

 _Se pasó de largo observándola solo de reojo, Hermione se giró para ver hacia donde iba._

 _Este se acercó a una linda morena, de pelo azabache (_ Beauxbatons) _, le tomo la mano y le dio un beso en el dorso, seguido de una pregunta._

 _–¿Irías con migo al baile?– le pregunto con un tono seductor, ella sonrió y le respondió: –SI– sin siquiera demorarse._

 _Malfoy, obtuvo lo que buscaba. Le guiño un ojo coquetamente –te veo a las 7– le dijo. Y se fue, acomodándose la camisa._

 _Las amigas de la morena estaban encantadas y susurraron: –ojalá todos fueran así en Hogwarts–_

 _Hermione ladeo una sonrisa de desagrado y hastío –Era de esperarse, ¿Qué todos sean como él? –_

 _Continúo su camino hacia adelante, cuando diviso a lo lejos un grupo de chicas que daban pasitos apresurados y soltaban risitas infantiles, hablándose a la vez._

 _Hermione frunció el ceño con curiosidad y al buscar la dirección en el que ellas veían, observo que estaban tras Viktor Krum; quien estiraba y movía brazos y piernas ágilmente._

 _La castaña sonrió y paso un rulo detrás de su oreja, doblo la esquina he ingresó a la biblioteca, tomo el libro que necesitaba y se fue hasta el final del lugar._

 _Ojeo las páginas, tomo apuntes y de pronto se le vino a la mente "El Baile" ¿con quién iría? Ron la iba a dejar como su última opción, Harry estaba detrás de Cho y todo Hogwarts en pro de_ Beauxbatons.

 _Cruzo los brazos rápidamente, mordiéndose el labio inferior en son de enfado… y gruñendo un poco._

 _Terminó de escribir un pergamino con unos 5 libros de apoyo. Salió del lugar, mientras buscaba con la mirada y el tacto en el fondo de su bolso, al doblar la esquina, chocó contra un roble, según lo sintió, antes de que pudiera ver contra lo que había chocado, ya la estaban sujetándola unas manos firmes y fuertes…_

 **lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

 **No olviden dejar sus comentarios, eso me alentaría mucho** **J** **nos leemos pronto…**


End file.
